bloode thirsty
by crazychick2013
Summary: ill see you again some day...


Bloode Thirsty

Quincy and Zoey were walking past the cemetary. It was a sunny day and everything was quiet. Zoey and Quincy were holding hands when quincy stopped...... she looked at him and said, "What are you doing?" He got down on one knee and pulled out a black box. Tears filled Zoeys eyes as she realized what was happening. He then opened the box and there was a brand new, shiny diamond ring..... he took it and reached for her hand. Then he began to say, "Will you....."

Before he could finish a disconfigured man ran towards him and bit his neck!!! He layed there with his eyes wide open. He looked like a fish out the water. Zoey watched in horror as she realized a zombie was munching on her poor poor Quincy. When she saw a hand come up out of the ground she ran to her car and got in and locked the doors. She sighed with relief, and sobbed for a breif moment until she realized she had to get out of there!! She backed out and she looked back as she wispered "So long my undying love..." She caught a glance of what looked like more than one zombie! She reved up the gas and then took off into the woods. She looked back once more and realized that they were catching up with her!!

So she got a little faster, then all of a sudden she heard a thud! She looked to see what it was, and it turned out that she had ran over a zombie!!! It messed up her car really bad, that when she tried to back up that it just made the wheels squeel a high pitched scream. She tried once more and she slammed on the gas, and instead of going backwards she went forward!! She tried to hit the brakes, but she was just too late. Before she knew it she was in a ditch. She hit her head on the wheel and fell unconiouss. While she was unconiuss she had a dream that her and Quincy were together on the beach. Then all of a sudden his eyes turned red, and he had an evil look on his face. He looked blood thirsty, and thats when it hit her that-that wasnt Quincy anymore, it was a monster....

She suddenly woke up frozen in fear, her face was covered in sweat beams and she felt blood running down her face. She lifted her arm gracefully to softly touch the cut. She tried to start the car and it didnt work, she banged on the horn and cried. She began to think that all hope was lost and that she just wanted to die right there. And then another thought came into her mind.. is that what Quincy would want.. the thought of him being dissapointed in her broung tears to her eyes. So she decided to take action. She didnt want to die out there, she wanted to survive and live the life Quincy would never be able to live.

She tore off a peice of her shirt and wrapped it around her head, and then she reached for the gun she had in the backseat. (Quincy loved to hunt) She then searched around for some bullets. When she found them she stuck them in her back pocket, she grabbed her some rations for if she gets hungry. Zoey realizes that she has a long journey ahead of her and she had to start going. She opened the door and headed out she looked around to see if there was any of them nasty blood suckers around. The ghost was clear so she decided to go through the woods instead of heading back to the cemetary because it would be more safe for Zoey.

She wondered through the woods with the gun tight up against her, she didnt really know how to work it, but it made her feel more safe with it. As she was walking something reached for her shoulder. She screamed and turned around and pointed the gun at the person or thing. Whichever one it was she was not about to take any chances. It was either life or death and she chose life. As she did so she saw that it was a black male cop. "Whoa, whoa,whoa.... put the gun away im not one of them. Your lucky i didn't shoot you when I first saw you.... I thought you were one of them..too"

(Laughs)

Zoey then said, "Well im so sorry,but i have got to take pre-cations." His name tag read officer Lawerance Reed. She then said, "Well Lawerence, as long as we met we might as well try to survive together." Lawerence then snorted and said, "Okay, thats fine with me, but you will have to keep up. By the way what is your name miss?" " My name is Zoey, so where are going?"

Lawerence then said, "Well im gonna go to my storm cellar, I have plenty of rations there and its the safest for me to be until the helicopter gets here."

she then says, "Helicopter?" he says, "Forget it.." She then responds very worried like, " No, please tell me.." He then responded, "Okay,... well.... the helicopter is coming to get all the survivors... and once all the survivors are on they are gonna blow up the town before this gets too out of hand.."

"Well, how long until they can come get us?", Zoey said in a happy yet sad tone. He then responded, "Three more hours.." Then all of a sudden the heard low moans.... Lawerence yelled, "Run Zoey, as fast as you can!" But Zoey didnt want to go without him so she stayed.. he looked at her as if she was crazy and then decided that there was nothing he could do, she had made up her mind that she was not gonna leave his side. He looked where the noises were coming from... and then.. three people jumped out of the bushes yelling in unison, "Boo!"

The officer sighed a sigh of relief and then his face got really red and he bursted out in anger yelling, "Next time you do that im gonna tie you three to that tree and and leave you there for the blood suckers, because they are really blood thirsty.." Zoey gave them a confused look and wondered to herself what the heck was going on here. Lawerence could tell by the confused look on her face, what she was thinking. Lawerence then said " Im sorry Zoey these are my three freinds, Tom, Zoda, and Quincy." Zoey then froze. She felt faint at her knees and immediantly hit the ground with a load thud, and just cried to her self silently holding her knees towards her body saying, "Why me?" The officer frowned and looked at her and asked, "Have I offended you in any way?"

Zoey stopped crying and just sat in the same position starring off into space. Lawerence then said, "Tell me what is wrong." Zoey then stuttered with tear running down her face, "Q, Qui, Quincy was the name of my soon to be fiance'" Lawerence then frowned with compassion in his eyes and said, "Im sorry to hear that, but the same thing happened to me-sorta. My daughter,Elisabeth, got eaten by them godforsaken monsters too."

*sniffles*

Then Zoda said, " I think we should get going we have two and a half hours to get to the storm cellar." Tom and Quincy said in unison, " Yea" Lawerence said,"Your right, come on lets go!" Zoey came to her feet and began to walk in the middle of everybody so if anyone was gonna get bit it was gonna be one of them. She felt more protected walking with 4 guys so she gave her gun to Zoda because he looked like a person who has a good head on his shoulders. She wanted to be closer to Quincy because it would make a sorta replacement. So as they were walking she broke the silence and asked Quincy, "So, do you think that we will survive?" Quincy then replied in an uncertain voice, "Im not really sure, to tell you the truth, but i do know im not about to go out of this world without a fight."

Zoey then said, "You seem like a really good man." Then it was quiet the rest of the way there. Once they got there they had one and half more hours until the helicopter got there. Zoeys feet were killing her so she sat on a log to rest. Then all of a sudden a zombie pops up from behind the log and Lawerence yells, "Zoey, move!" Zoey ran over by one of the other trees as she heard a sudden BOOM BOOM! Then it got quiet once more and Zoey looked in horror as she saw them coming in by the dozons. Lawerence told Zoey and Quincy to get into the storm cellar until he told them to come out. Zoey and Quincy obeyed their orders and ran in as fast as they could. When they got in it was sound proof so they couldnt hear what was going on outside of them.

Zoey then said in a frightened voice, " Oh my gosh they are gonna die, we are gonna die, this world is gonna end and alls we can do is sit and watch it happen!!" Quincy then kissed her and she got real quiet and pale. She then said, "Thanks i needed that..." Quincy said "Your Welcome" it got quiet and then fifteen minutes later Lawerence and Zoda came running in. Quincy asked, "Wheres Tom?!" Zoda then replied with a slight pause, "...he didnt make it..." Then Lawerence said, "Nevermind that hes gone there is nothing more we can do... Zoda is hurt and he needs to be taken care of.." Quincy thens asks sheepishly," What do you mean taken care of?" Lawerence then replied, "He needs to be shot in the brain before he turns into one of them or worse... turns on us.."

Zoda sobbed and said, "If it means helping you'll survive then, i guess its my time to go....." Lawerence and Quincy then carried him outside and put him out of his misery. Zoey sat there in shock as she realizes that he was now gone. She then spoke to Quincy asking how long they had. He replied, " any time now.." Zoey became very hopeful and hugged him. Then they heard a helicopters wings and they all cheered!!! When the helicopter landed Zoey realized that the only other survivors besides her, Lawerence, and Quincy were three other passengers not including the two piolets.

When the plane took off Zoey could see all of the zombies on the ground hungry and attacking eachother. Then she fell asleep and when she woke up the hellicopter had landed in New York City! When she got off the piolets escorted all of the surviors to a shelter where they got checked for any bites and sicknesses. When that was over Zoey went to her room and began to think.....I hope Quincy is in heaven walking on the goldon streets... she then wispered to herself..." Ill see you again someday"

The end.


End file.
